Heard But Not Seen
by greyeyedwriter
Summary: After Viggo and Ryker's defeat, the group have gained the attention of many in the archipelago including an ask for help with Astrid struggling with her injury, hiccup avoiding his father and an oncoming war, can they possibly succeed.


So hey this is going to be a little deviation about what would have happened if a) astrid had lost her sight and b) if valka had known about hiccup and the group before they met.

Updates will try to be frequent but who knows

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (unfortunately)

* * *

It was a busy day in the bustling market as shouts of foreign silks and flavours hovered above the muttering of people and the clanging of steel from the rough blacksmiths dotted throughout the area. Slipping through the crowds a masked figure manoeuvred their way down the bustling market heading only to the destination in mind as they kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.

The figure reached the makeshift building and pushed aside the hanging beads that blocked the doorway and entered the dimly lit room that had a contrasting air of calmness to the bustle and hustle of the world outside.

"Ahh has it already been a month I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon dear" a weathered voice ushered from behind a counter near the back of the shop. The women grey hair seemed almost translucent in the dark as candle light reflected off shining onto her weathered face.

The figure began unwrapping the headscarf revealing her auburn braided hair as she moved towards the counter placing her weapon along the wall of the building.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you had missed me, Helga, I came to collect the monthly supplies and of course I had to stop by here, where else would I be able to hear the latest news?"

She sat down, opposite Helga, accepting the warm beverage that sat before her as Helga chuckled at her comment.

"Well you will be glad to know that we haven't had any trappers on Island since the last time you visited, however, I guess they have their hands full at the moment"

"What do you mean has there been problems with Drago's dragons?"

The lady shook her head as she went to retrieve a paper from behind her placing it on the table once. "Quite the opposite, do you remember Viggo and Ryker Grimborn the trappers that worked in the area east of here"

"Yes, I remember they were becoming quite a worry for a while but then they seemed to drop off the map a few months ago I assumed they rejoined the main forces."

"Well I was recently told from some traders from the area that they were defeated and that their operation fell soon afterwards" She showed her the piece of paper which held the instructions for the retreating men of the Grimborn unit to return to headquarters.

"What happened? Men like Viggo aren't simply stopped and they would never surrender peacefully or willingly"

Helga grabbed more papers from behind her each filled with reports from returning soldiers about the fall of the Grimborn brothers,"I borrowed these from some drunk men at the bar and though their descriptions do range I believe a group of maybe six or eight were the reason that they failed"

A look of shock spread across her face as she skimmed through the reports that laid in front of her, "by the names of the gods how were a group of eight be able to stop him".

"It was more of a group of six the reports that featured a pair of siblings are not mentioned as often as the rest so I assume they are allies of the remaining six that helped them when they were in need the rest, however, seemed like a very mixed bunch of people."

Helga got up and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill as she processed the information before her and spread it out over the table drawing a large line across it as he guest watched in curiosity.

"From what I gathered the first person from this group is a rather large boy who is said to have acted rather frightened when faced with an opponent, however, he was known for having knowledge which ended a few trapper plans and many say that he is the most intelligent of the group"

The auburn haired women nodded as she watched Helga write her words down then add a drawing of a rather lumpish boy below it as she drew him to the best of her knowledge. She then started the next positions drawing to people that looked the same below it.

"Next there are sibling twins to be exact curiously, however, I couldn't work out from any of the reports whether they were girls, boys, or both as the reports seemed to focus more on how them both as long haired but rough attitudes and more likely to cause an explosion against them. They were described as the most unpredictable and destructive of the group and were known for being capable of destroying a couple of longboats at ease".

"A couple of longboats! Helga how is that even possible?" she said in disbelief as she watched Helga begin the next position.

"Now the fourth member of the group was said to be more of a fighter than a thin and it was mentioned in one report that he fought with their leader on a few occasions. It also said that prior to Viggo's defeat this boy had infiltrated one of the auction rings and in the process of doing his task managed to lose all the gold that had been brought with him though they did retrieve the gold later on"

She sighed as she looked at Helga in disbelief,"So you're telling me that out of the six members of these groups one is smart but is scared to fight, two of them are wild and destructive and the last one acts out and doesn't seem dependable how were they able to stop Viggo?".

She sighed as she looked at Helga in disbelief,"So you're telling me that out of the six members of these groups one is smart but is scared to fight, two of them are wild and destructive and the last one acts out and doesn't seem dependable how were they able to stop Viggo?".

"The next two are the ones who help organise the group, from what I can gather the second in command was a girl who was known for her fighting and her tactics, it said in one of the men's reports that their home base defense was designed by her and had been a problem when Ryker and Viggo attempted to take control of the base. The leader places the most trust in her and she has led many missions against the trappers, however, there is something about her in a few reports confuse me."

"What do you mean was there something wrong with her", she asked curiously to Helga who shook her head.

"Maybe… There are reports of her not participating in fights for a period of time and when she did finally appear her group were more cautious around her and more protective, and she seemed less agile than she was before, though they do not suggest why"

"She might have been injured and she had to heal or maybe she was off on another mission for her group?"

Helga scratched her chin as she thought the suggestion over before shrugging her soldiers and then began drawing at the final position."The last member is the leader of this group though he his described as on the slightly smaller side in Vikings standards he is smart and is the planner of the group, he instructs the group in what to do and the rest follow his orders which usually left Viggo with failure".

"Even if he had amazing planning that doesn't explain how six adults could stop that many people Helga it's impossible"

"Teenagers dear"

"What?"

"They are teenagers and never said they were alone, I wouldn't have told you so much about them if it was another Viking no these teens are special Valka in ways that you can appreciate more than any, as these teens have done something that I have only seen you do. They can ride dragons".

"They ride dragons! How where did they learn it from no village I know about has allowed dragons yet so how would they have known how to train them?"

"The first rides a gronkle, the twins share a zippleback, the fourth rides a flaming monstrous nightmare, the second in command is partnered with a blue deadly nadder, however, it's the leader who wins the best dragon competition".

"What does he ride what can be so impressive compared to all these dragons?"

"My dear, their leader rides the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, he has trained a night fury"

"A night fury I didn't even think they were still alive" she muttered as she rose from her seat and started collecting her items.

"They could be potential allies for you and the nest just remember that when you and Cloudjumper ride back".

"I will I'll see you in a month Helga thank you for everything, as usual, stay safe and I wish you good luck," She said as she picked up her weapon and left the building and Helga behind her.

"You will need all the luck you can get soon Valka" she whispered into the wind as she watched her friends back fade from sight.


End file.
